


DANGEROUSBEAST

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dangerous Beast, Doggy Style, F/F, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spoilers for the first Friday the Thirteenth Movie, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: It is said that on the evening of Halloween, even the interior of Chaldea will witness the rise of werewolves.  Ritsuka wasn’t sure who said that or that wasn’t just something Roman made up on the fly, but she hadn’t expected there to be any truth to it.  Yet there she was, on October 31 at sundown faced with an abnormal dilemma.  Which was saying something since every minute of her life had become completely abnormal since coming into contact with Chaldea.





	DANGEROUSBEAST

It is said that on the evening of Halloween, even the interior of Chaldea will witness the rise of werewolves.  Ritsuka wasn’t sure who said that or that wasn’t just something Roman made up on the fly, but she hadn’t expected there to be any truth to it.  Yet there she was, on October 31 at sundown faced with an abnormal dilemma.  Which was saying something since every minute of her life had become completely abnormal since coming into contact with Chaldea.

 

Ritsuka leaned on her doorframe and could do nothing but stare.  She had come to expect to see her girlfriend at this time in the evening.  They slept in each others rooms often, and even when they didn’t – they spent their evenings together.  However, she hadn’t expected to see Mash show up so…different?  Her upper body was practically bare but for some tight cord laced up her torso and tufts of violet fur.  Her lower half wasn’t too much better, a tiny bikini with swaths of fur and thigh high stockings.  All of that, though, could be explained.  It was Halloween, after all, but tall ears rested on the crown of her head accompanied by a long bushy tail.

 

“Senpai,” she greeted, and little fangs peeked from her lips.

 

Her voice knocked Ritsuka out of her focus.  She cleared her throat.  “Mash, uh,” she rubbed the back of her neck.  Heat rushed to her cheeks.  It wasn’t like she wasn’t allowed to look, she knew, but she couldn’t help but feel shy with that much skin showing.  “That’s an interesting costume.  I should’ve dressed up too.”

 

Mash’s gaze was always so intense.  A bead of sweat formed on Ritsuka’s forehead in the momentary silence.  She lifted her hands, wrapped in thin gloves that went past her elbows.  Claws extended from the tips of her nails, giving off that dangerous vibe.  “I wish this were a costume,” she answered and gently pulled the tip of one of her ears.  “It seems I’ve become like this.  Roman insists that it should pass by the next morning.”  Her hands went back to her sides.

 

After being with Mash for a long time, both romantically and non-romantically, Ritsuka had gotten mindful of her secret language.  When she says things like ‘it’ll be until the next morning’ she meant ‘can I stay with you tonight.’  Her ears folded a bit as she avoided eye contact.  Damn it, if normal Mash was the epitome of cuteness than this was a whole new class.

 

“Well speaking of Roman, I was going to watch some movies tonight.” Ritsuka said taking her weight off the door frame.  “He lent me some movies he thought were core to the Halloween experience.  Come join me.”

 

Well, the ones the ones that he had that were subtitled in Japanese.  Ritsuka’s English was passable enough to get the job, but she felt more comfortable with subtitles.  That really limited the library down to the big commercial titles.  But those were enough for one evening anyway.  Ritsuka stretched upwards, catching her arm above her head and before she had the chance to lower her arms she was caught from behind.

 

Mash’s arms squeezed her so tightly that her spine nearly popped.  What was more distracting though was her nose and cheek nuzzling against her.  Ritsuka lowered her arms and leaned backwards a bit.  The grip on her tightened significantly.  “Give me a minute,” Mash grumbled into her back.  “I’m getting used to this.”

 

Compliant, Ritsuka stood patiently.  “Getting used to it?” She asked running her fingers across the arms around her body.

 

“Mhm,” Her tone was almost sleepy.  “I wasn’t expecting a heightened sense of smell to have a big effect on being with you.”  She explained clearly and concisely.  All the while, she rubbed her cheek against Ritsuka.

 

She flushed in response.  The puppy snuggling was more than enough to say that it was a good thing, at least.  The heat radiated off her cheeks, and she looked upwards to try and fight it.  It left a lot to the mind.  How good was her sense of smell right this minute?  Her hearing too.  Ritsuka wondered if she should speak softer or be concerned about the volume of the movies.

 

Finally, Mash’s arms slacked and she grasped the hem of Ritsuka’s shirt.  “Thank you,” she was finally clear headed enough to break away from her hold.  “What were you saying about movies?”

 

Ritsuka laughed and explained again.  Upon repetition, it was all starting to sound like an elaborate plan on the doctor’s part, but Ritsuka couldn’t think of a reason why he would want that.  Besides, if getting a taste of a cute wolf girl version of Mash was a part of Roman’s ultimate plan, well, she could live with that.  Her girlfriend watched her with lively eyes, memorizing each and every breath she took, but she wasn’t quite sure if she was interested in watching old American horror movies or just cuddling in bed.

 

Once again, that was something Ritsuka could live with.  With the disc in the DVD player, Ritsuka formed the big spoon to the wolfy Halloween movie-fest.  They were about the same height give or take, but Mash always preferred to take the small spoon.  Something that Ritsuka never minded, really, until this very instance.  It wasn’t the ears in her vision, or the too much exposed skin so she had no place to safely place her hand, but rather that bushy tail.

 

It was three quarters of the way through their first movie when it became a problem.  Like with a dog, or a wolf one supposed, her tail moved as a response to her feelings.  When she got happy, it raised up, when she got scared, it tucked between her legs.  When anticipation built up, it thumped gently between them.  Ritsuka was glad she had subtitles on because with the way Mash’s tail smacked between her legs, she would’ve had no way to keep up.

 

“Ah, so it’s actually him after the first movie,” Mash speculated, clearly paying more attention than Ritsuka was.  “That Pamela Voorhees would make an interesting Assassin though.”

 

Blinking herself into focus, Ritsuka furrowed her brow.  “I, yeah.  It wouldn’t be too much stranger than Phantom of the Opera, I guess.” She swallowed the lump in her throat.  They had already watched two movies, and Mash stood up from the bed to change discs again.  “Which one are you putting in?” She asked, mindlessly admiring her girlfriend’s figure as she moved.

 

“This one just says Halloween, is that the name of the movie?” She answered, and one of her ears tilted slightly towards Ritsuka.  “I wonder if people think these are scary.  You get a different mindset when you deal with real monsters daily.”

 

Mash turned and Ritsuka realized she was caught staring.  The demi Servant stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.  “Are you thinking of inappropriate things, senpai?”

 

It really shouldn’t matter since they’ve had sex before, but either way, Ritsuka blushed.  “Uh, no,” she lied, horribly, prying her eyes away from Mash’s lovely exposed body.  “I was just – admiring…”

 

While she was busy making excuses, Mash closed the distance between them again.  While she’d normally curl up close, so that they fit like spoons, she crawled on her knees.  “You’re a bad liar.” She drew up close, and their eyes locked.  It was true – everyone knew it was true.  Mash gently leaned forward, hesitating only because of the angle, and kissed her.  Her girlfriend was always an aggressive kisser, but today was something else.  She wasted no time in urging her tongue past Ritsuka’s lips.

 

However hungry her appetite was, Mash still broke the kiss faster than anticipated.  “I know you’re lying,” she nudged her nose under Ritsuka’s chin but trailed her face down to her stomach.  “Because I smell you.”

 

Ritsuka had already lived past trying to make sense of things.  When you live your life with a female version of King Arthur and whatever the heck Jack the Ripper was, you just go with the flow.  She swallowed, and tentatively asked, “you smell me?  Like…?”

 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Mash’s face went right at her crotch.  “Your arousal.” Her tail was raised in a gentle arc as she noisily sniffed at Ritsuka’s skirt.  “It has grown since my tail touched you earlier.” Mash shot her a knowing grin.  “That must make you a pervert, senpai.”

 

She really didn’t want to hear that from someone unabashedly sniffing her crotch.  “I don’t think you’re in a position to make statements like that,” Ritsuka rolled onto her back.  “This whole thing screams kinky and you’re the perpetrator.”

 

Mash pouted, folding her arms across Ritsuka’s hips and watched her.  Her legs folded backwards, and her feet pointed.  There was no mistaking that it was Mash, for certain, but there was definitely a lupine quality to her gaze.  The movie played in the background and her ears perked a little at the noise.  Well, if all the cards were on the table, Ritsuka felt like she didn’t need to hold back.

 

She leaned forward a bit and took an ear in each hand. Despite having an unusual color, the texture was the same as a wolfs.  It was thick and soft, with an actual undercoat.  As her fingers trailed downwards, the coat grew silkier.  Mash’s expression softened considerably, and as Ritsuka worked her nails down to the surface of her skin, she leaned into the touch.

 

“They’re very wolfy,” Ritsuka said and worked her fingers from Mash’s scalp to her ears.  Her girlfriend’s breathing quickened, and it was Ritsuka’s turn to give a smug grin.  “Could it be that you really just wanted my attention?”

 

Mash pushed herself into Ritsuka’s hands inching forward slowly until their faces met again.  It was what she wanted, alright.  She opened her mouth obediently as Ritsuka took the lead, tongue exploring the length of her new canines.  A hum tingled on their lips, as her ears were pressed and rubbed in the process.  As Ritsuka’s fingers grew more aggressive in their pursuit, Mash had to pull away in breathless pleasure.

 

There was something strange and addicting to them.  The hot way Mash’s eyes flashed as she was touched.  It made Ritsuka want to – experiment.  She sat up, fingertips tracing down Mash’s cheeks, and took a handful of the fur tuft at her neck.  “That would – make you a bad dog, now wouldn’t it?” She almost hesitated to let it slip, but there wasn’t going to be another chance to do it.

 

Her girlfriend blinked, as if the words took awhile to process.  Her cheeks flushed, and coyly, she pressed her hands against the bed.  “Perhaps…I’m lacking in training?”  Her pitch dropped a bit, and her eyes smoldered.  “You could give me that, couldn’t you, Master?”

 

Until this point, their sex had been rather tame.  No hair pulling or role playing, really, just the kind of stuff you did when you were starved for touch.  It was a barrier that neither of them had been brave enough to pass through.  Ritsuka wondered if this werewolf instance was truly random, then, since the ends of Mash’s lips quirked watching Ritsuka gulp.  The loose grip on the furred tuft at Mash’s neck grew even more slack, and instinct made her want to turn out of this situation.

 

The fear that she had of crossing a line was overwhelmed by the fear of creating a distance.  They had started this now.  Ritsuka’s fingers curled and she raked her nails downwards against Mash’s exposed chest and the cording that counted as her clothing.  “A rotten excuse to get me to touch you,” She scolded and wriggled her fingers beneath the cord.  “I can’t expect much different from a – wolf?” She pulled it taut, making the fur bikini lift from its position.  “No, I think I was right the first time.”

 

Mash shifted, and a breath escaped her.  “A dog?”  Excitement was undisguised in her voice.  As if it were completely natural, she adjusted her body so that her chest struck out better for Ritsuka’s hands.  While one of Ritsuka’s hands kept the cord of her outfit taut another slid beneath it.  Mash hummed in contentment as Ritsuka’s hand firmly grasped her breast.

 

“An incredibly ill-bred, ill-mannered dog,” Ritsuka affirmed, and rolled her nipple beneath her thumb.  “But, you know, I’ve trained with heroes and anti-heroes of all types from all eras, so I suppose I could waste my time with you.”  Her nails raked against the curve of her breast, and she could feel Mash shiver beneath her.  “Be sure to thank me properly for doing so.  Since I could be watching classic American horror movies.”

 

“Thank you, Master,” her werewolf sighed, leaning into her touch now.  Enjoying it enough that it was satisfying for Ritsuka to pull her hands away.  The material snapped back and Mash whimpered in response.  It wasn’t enough to satisfy her.  Good, Ritsuka leaned backwards and removed her shirt.  Her frustration was only ramping, seeing her Master now naked from the waist up.

 

Ritsuka could feel Mash’s eyes on her like lasers.  That only gave her the energy to stretch her arms upwards and run her fingers through her hair.  The silence dragged on, only broken by the sounds coming from the television.  Only after a few minutes of suffering, Ritsuka took Mash’s chin in her hand.  “Open your mouth,” As soon as Mash did, she crammed her thumb inside it and pressed down upon her tongue.  “Nice and pink, I guess you’re healthy.”

 

Dutifully, Mash replied for her.  Ritsuka supposed it was supposed to be thank you, but with her mouth full, it came out as more noise than anything else.  It was surprising that she had such a lustful side to her, since Mash was as pure as the driven snow.  Her eye contact was firm, hot, and her body remained steady as if waiting for another command.  It all washed over Ritsuka like a wave of hot water, and welled up between her legs.  

 

She removed her thumb and wiped the spit on Mash’s cheek.  Seeing her sit calmly, mouth open, waiting for the next command was thrilling.  Ritsuka could scarcely keep herself under control.  She had to though – she breathed.  She wouldn’t get another chance like this again.  “I’m going to give you the chance of a lifetime, something you clearly don’t deserve.”

 

This time, she got to see Mash gulp and try to remain calm.  Whatever must have been running through her head must have been pretty exciting because she even shifted slightly in place.  “Th-thank you, Master.”

 

Too bad it wasn’t going to be as exciting as what she thought.  Ritsuka stretched, and lied down on her back with her arms above her head.  “What are you getting so hot for?  As if I’d let some stray do anything below my waistline without knowing that she’s capable.”  She curled her finger.  “Come service me.  Do a good job and maybe I’ll let you have more.”

 

With permission granted, Mash nearly pounced on her.  Despite that, though, she was careful with her sharp teeth and claws.  She focused on long, reverent laps that went from base to tip of each breast.  Then, with a devious glance upwards, Mash’s teeth scraped against her.  Ritsuka’s breath caught in her throat.  It felt – so good.  She hadn’t thought of herself as particularly sensitive, but her body was betraying her.

 

The tip of her tongue curled, and swirled against her.  There was far too much smugness in her face as she worked.  Enough that when her teeth just barely touched her skin, Ritsuka felt compelled to grasp her ears tight.  “You’re awfully full of yourself.”  Mash whined in response, not at the ear pulling but at being taken away from Ritsuka’s chest.

 

She reached out, brushing the ends of her fingers against Ritsuka’s stomach.  “I’m sorry,” she said, and it was the most obvious lie she ever spoke.  The animal like confidence that ebbed from her was almost overwhelming.  “I just wanted to please you, Master.”  Her palms found purchase against Ritsuka’s thighs, rubbing them gently.  Her purple claws pressed in just enough to leave tingling trails with each motion.

 

“You were talking about ‘smelling’ me earlier,” Ritsuka struggled to maintain composure in the face of such a dangerous beast.

 

As her grip eased, Mash inched forward nuzzling her nose and lips against Ritsuka’s stomach.  Her tongue peeked out as she formed a possessive embrace.  “I want to be your good dog.”  She hummed and caught a bit of skin in her teeth.  “Can I please?”

 

Any and all composure had been sapped from Ritsuka.  She tried the role playing bit and enjoyed it, but the strength to resist temptation was no longer in her body.  She hooked her thumbs into her waistband only to have Mash’s hands work faster than hers.  With a single motion, capable only by someone intermingled with a Heroic Servant, Mash pulled her bottoms down past her knees.

 

It was a blessing enough, allowing her to bury her fingers into Mash’s hair.  Between her silky lavender tresses and the dark purple ears, Ritsuka found plenty to hold onto as her girlfriend began eating her out with a ferocity that she didn’t think was possible.  The scent of her sex filled the room and unmasked her efforts in trying to seem unaroused.  Through her half lidded eyes, she could see that her quim smeared shamelessly across Mash’s face as she buried herself deeper.

 

“Hhh,” Ritsuka hissed, and her hands shivered in Mash’s hair.  She wouldn’t say she was particularly sensitive, but today was an exception.  Just having her little ‘dog’ lapping up and down the length of her cunt was making her feverish.  Anything clever that she might have said ended up falling into her mouth as mush.  Mash’s tongue swirled and teased her, as if she were spelling Ritsuka’s name in proper stroke order.  

 

She knew Mash was good with her tongue, but this was something completely different.  This wasn’t the first or even the last time she had been given oral sex – it wasn’t like she was a virgin, after all.  Mash’s tongue, however, ghosting over her clit with expert precision was practically a Noble Phantasm.  EX rank.  Somehow she knew how to drag Ritsuka on, without pressing her over the edge.

 

Slightly, Mash shifted.  Her hand poised so as to gently spread Ritsuka’s lips, the tips of her claws digging in just right.  The way she licked and sucked made her look as though she were worshiping an idol.  Somehow, too, her jaw carried boundless stamina.  The vigor of her tongue was no less now than the first.  Her tail waved behind her excitedly, fully invested in her efforts.

 

Ritsuka’s body could not take it anymore, though.  Having been built up and eased away what felt like countless times.  “D, duh,” Her own tongue was lazy, just like her brain.  Too concerned with what was happening at her cunt to divert any thoughts.  Ritsuka swallowed, trying to not feel embarrassed.  “Do you want me to come for you or not?” The frustration managed to escape coherently.

 

Her tongue paused, but only for a moment.  “Yes, please.”  When she was done speaking, her clever tongue went back to work.  This time, though, the intent was clear.  Ritsuka nearly leapt out of her skin as Mash’s tongue came in full contact with her clit.  She moaned and pulled backwards.  After being teased so fervently, her cunt was aching for a proper fucking.  Her breath shuddered, and she rocked her hips right into Mash’s face.

 

Mash sucked on her, brushing her sharpened teeth against Ritsuka’s most sensitive flesh.  It was too much.  Back arched and toes curled, she came so hard it left her vision blurred.  There was nothing in her but the throbbing in her cunt.  Slick with sweat and sex, it took nearly a minute before Ritsuka could think properly.  Mash’s lips fluttered kisses on her hips.

 

“Delicious, thank you, Master.”  Mash crawled forward, hovering above Ritsuka as she left kisses on her lips and chin.

 

Her face burned.  Geez, how was she supposed to keep up with this level of sexiness?  To think Mash would just breeze into her room and seduce her like this.  With palpable frustration, Ritsuka reached out and pressed her fingers between Mash’s legs.  Her tail shot up.

 

Well – it was satisfying to know that simply eating her out would make Mash this wet.  The thin fabric hiding her last shreds of modesty had been soaked to the touch.  A little investigation proved that it had well flood down the inside of her thighs.  Despite acting so tough before, she trembled with each touch, sighing with pleasure regardless of how rough Ritsuka was.  Bringing her hand back to her lips, Ritsuka raised her eyebrows.

 

“And you were calling me a pervert.” She said and sat up further.  Mash blushed.

 

“Uh, well,” she stuttered.

 

Her attempts at explanation didn’t last very long.  Ritsuka leaned on the palm of her hand.  “Get on all fours.”  She demanded firmly.  There wasn’t going to be another chance, right?  Mash’s red face deepened, but seemed to get the idea immediately.  She turned, facing away from Ritsuka and sank to her knees and elbows.  Mash glanced shyly over her shoulder.

 

“Is this right, Master?” The lust in her voice was undisguised.

 

Ritsuka would always say she was a tit girl before anything else.  Mash had great tits, and hers weren’t too bad.  However, right this minute, that was the last thing on her mind.  Her hands ran against the curves that made up Mash’s ass and thighs.  How could she have not noticed it sooner?  The perfect ratio to fat and muscle that made up a firm but cushioned ass.  Her thumbs tested each spot, and massaged inwards towards Mash’s definitely aching pussy.

 

Her palms traced upwards, squeezing both cheeks in her hands.  It was a spell, definitely, that invoked such profound lust in the both of them.  Ritsuka wondered if she could be fully content just touching and smelling and squeezing.  Hearing Mash whimper and sigh with desire as she did so.  Her fingers drew shapes and patterns, and she was almost lost in her reverie.

 

“Please,” Mash whined, “I want you, Master.”

 

That snapped her awake.  The kind of power and strength the words gave her was unreal.  After all this time, just hearing that was the most meaningful.  Catching two fingers in the bikini bottom, Ritsuka pulled it downwards slowly so that it stayed between her thighs like a lock.  With her tail curled upwards, both Mash’s ass and swollen pussy came into full view.  She was slick and heat simply radiated off of her.

 

Tail and ears aside, Ritsuka knew exactly how to handle her girlfriend.  Mash was always sensitive, and if she had gotten Ritsuka off first, she didn’t really need much to orgasm.  She kissed Mash on each cheek, ghosting her fingertips along the inside of her thighs.  Her beast quivered, and the muscles beneath her fingers tensed.  Slowly, slowly, she traced her slit and dragged those wet fingers along her tight ass.  This earned a sigh and whine in response.  She didn’t pull away, or ask to stop, only encouraged the journey of Ritsuka’s fingers more with a roll of her hips.

 

“How long have you been hoping I’d fuck you like this?” Ritsuka asked, feeling her mean streak surface.  With two fingers, she spread Mash’s lips enough for her middle finger to drag against her folds.  “Since we started cuddling?  Since you became like this?”  With painstakingly slow precision, Ritsuka pressed that middle finger inside her.  “Or, perhaps, before that?”

 

With no response, Ritsuka quickly buried her finger to the knuckle.  “I expect to be answered when I ask you a question,” She said, watching Mash slide off her elbows and land face first into the bed.  She mumbled into the bed, rutting her hips against Ritsuka’s finger to try and get the job done herself.  She was in no luck as Ritsuka kept her hand tight against her.  “I can’t understand that, if I wanted to not understand you, I’d have you bark.”

 

Peeling her face from the bed, Mash gritted her teeth.  “Be…” She continued to bob her hips, “before.”

 

Withdrawing her finger, Ritsuka reached out with her other hand to pat Mash’s head.  “Good girl,” she praised with a sickly sweetness.  When she pulled her hand back, she pressed two fingers inside Mash.  Like always, she could see the entire length of Mash’s body jolt when she filled her.  “I know you can be a good girl if you try.” Ritsuka could feel her cheeks grow sore from her grin.

 

She immediately fell into a familiar rhythm.  The amount of force to drive Mash insane without actually making her come.  She had, after all, made Ritsuka into a stuttering mess earlier.  It was fair enough to make her suffer a bit like this.  She knew when to squeeze Mash’s ample ass, and tease at her clit.  But that was what she always did.  Ritsuka didn’t often get to be mean.  “You’re quiet.  Is this really enough for you?  You come begging for me to satisfy this lust and you’re fine with this?” Ritsuka hissed, and she squeezed the base of Mash’s tail to emphasize her point.

 

“Deeper,”  she wheezed.  “Please.”

 

“Just deeper?” Ritsuka replied skeptically, thrusting her hand against her.

 

“And,” Mash’s claws curled into the blankets.  “Harder, please.”

 

The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of sex.  Wet flesh slapping against each other and Mash’s hungry whining.  Yet – Ritsuka was not convinced.  “Is that all?”

 

Mash peeked at her from over her shoulder, eyes fogged with lustful frenzy.  “Master,” she begged.  “Make me come for you.”

 

A switch was flipped completely.  Ritsuka leaned forward, and grasped Mash by the back of her neck scruff.  She couldn’t tell if it was a piece of clothing or attached to her, but it pulled against the front of her neck enough to elicit a whimper.  “Good girl,” Ritsuka said sweetly, pressing in a third finger into Mash’s weeping cunt.

 

She knew that Mash wouldn’t last long like that.  Especially after so much already.  But she didn’t care.  Ritsuka thrust against her with full force, enough to feel Mash struggle against her hold on her.  Was she choking?  No, because she kept gasping and gasping.

 

“I’m going, S-senpai,” She was losing focus as she got closer to her goal.  Though she didn’t even need to say it.  Ritsuka memorized her body fully.  She could feel it mounting with every thrust.  But that meant nothing to her.  Ritsuka took her fingers out as she spoke.

 

This got the reaction she wanted.  Panic quickly set in and Mash whipped her head to the side to see what the issue was.  Her body shook, and she struggled to make words.  “I’m sorry, Master.” She corrected herself.  When that didn’t get the response she was looking for, desperation set in.  “I – please, Master.” She tried to form sentences or questions but failed.

 

Ritsuka’s cruel heart beat quickly.  She looked too cute trying to figure out what she did wrong.  Her fingers ran circles around Mash’s ass.  “You’re moving ahead of me.  Don’t you think you should ask permission for something as great as coming?” Mash shuddered as the very tip of Ritsuka’s finger pressed inside her asshole.

 

Now there were other things clouding her brain on top of being so close to climax.  Her hips rocked, trying to keep up with Ritsuka’s finger.  “Yes, sorry,” she sighed, “please, Master, can I come for you?”

 

Withdrawing the finger and pressing it in her mouth, Ritsuka sniffed.  “That doesn’t sound convincing.”  She said disinterestedly.  “Do you want it or not?”

 

Mash whined loudly.  “Please, please.  _ Please _ . This dog needs your permission to come.”  Her nails nearly tore at the sheets.  “Master,  _ please _ .”

 

Where did she learn this kind of language?  Ritsuka would’ve been in shock if she wasn’t so aroused by it.  Slowly, she pressed herself back inside her, regaining her rhythm.  “Good girl! You must want it bad, then.” By now, Mash had no capacity to answer.  Her face was against the bedding as she huffed and moaned.  “Show me how good you can come.”

 

Mash’s cunt squeezed down on her so hard that Ritsuka swore she lost circulation in her fingers.  She came hard, in waves, and she completely lost the strength to remain on all fours.  Sliding onto her stomach, and off of Ritsuka’s fingers, it looked like she wouldn’t be able to catch her breath.  Only after a few minutes did like return to her, and she rolled onto her side and opened her arms.

 

A great invitation.  Ritsuka snuggled up close to her (currently) werewolf girlfriend and returned the embrace.  They shared breathless sex flavored kisses until exhaustion caught up with them.

 

*******

 

Sure enough when Ritsuka woke up, Mash was back to her regular self.  Completely naked, curled up in her arms, and fast asleep.  She’d probably have to walk to her room later and pick up some clothes while Mash waited in her room.  Until then, though, she was pretty content.  It was too bad, she should’ve gone more than once though.  What if, also, she would go through that again?

 

Ritsuka’s fingers gently ran through Mash’s hair.


End file.
